Blue
by JustSoana
Summary: Blaine, à New York, à rendez-vous chez Vogue. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'y rencontrer une personne qui fit battre son cœur comme jamais il n'avait battu pour personne. ONE SHOT


**Nom :** Blue

 **Résumé :** Blaine, à New York, à rendez-vous chez Vogue. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'y rencontrer une personne qui fit battre son cœur comme jamais il n'avait battu pour personne.

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagnée de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers de Glee ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Isabelle Wright pour un entretient.

La jeune fille blonde de l'accueil le regarda avec ses yeux de merlans fris en continuant de mâcher son chewing-gum la bouche grande ouverte - _Beurk_ \- et écrit quelque chose sur son ordinateur, avant de relever la tête vers le jeune homme aux yeux jaune et aux cheveux bouclés.

-Votre nom ?

-Anderson, Blaine Anderson.

Elle retourna la tête vers l'écran, tapa sur son clavier, toujours en mâchant. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau, pointant quelque chose sur sa droite.

-Vingt-deuxième étage. L'ascenseur est là-bas.

-Hum… Merci ?

- _De nada._

Et elle retourna à sa contemplation de l'écran, continuant de consommer ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. On aurait dit une vache qui ruminait.

Avec un soupir, Blaine se dirigea vers la direction indiquée et vis le-dit ascenseur en train de refermer ses portes. Paniquant un peu - _Si je le rate, je serait en retard !_ -, il accéléra donc au point qu'il courait presque -… _Ok, je cour_ _s_ _…_ \- et par un étrange miracle, il l'atteignit à temps.

Blaine réussis à se glisser dans l'habitacle avant que les portes métalliques ne se referment. Arrangeant ses vêtement et essayant de calmer sa respiration, il se tourna vers les boutons de l'autre coté de la cabine, dans l'intention d'appuyer sur celui qui l'intéressait. Son action fus interrompue par la présence d'un garçon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en entrant, et qui se trouvait entre lui et les interrupteurs. Celui-ci sembla remarquer ce que voulait le bouclé, mais au lieu de se décaler pour le laisser appuyer, il demanda :

-Quel étage ?

Son cerveau s'arrêta au son de cette voix cristalline. Il s'entendit à peine répondre par automatisme alors qu'il était hypnotisé par les yeux bleus devant lui. Il remarqua ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, sa peau de porcelaine, ses vêtements de grands couturiers,… Il vit ses doigts fins presser le bouton de l'ascenseur puis sentit l'habitacle s'ébranler avant que celui-ci ne commence à s'élever.

Une rougeur commença à s'installer sur et joues, et pour éviter d'être pris sur le fait, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la cabine.

 _Grosse erreur._

De ce côté-ci s'étalait un grand miroir prenant la place de tout le mur où il avait une magnifique vue sur le derrière de l'étranger. Il se passa une main sur son visage dans un tentative désespéré de dissimuler sa couleur écarlate. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer sur la glace, cherchant à savoir si il avait remarqué sa gêne.

 _Mauvais timing._

Le châtain décida de ce moment-là pour se tourner lui aussi vers le miroir et croisa le regard de Blaine à travers la vitre.

Regarder dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus n'est pas la même chose que de les voir du coin de l'œil, même si c'était au travers d'un miroir. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du bouclé à cette vue.

 _Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange._

Le-dit ange se rapprocha de la glace et se regarda dedans tout en arrangeant ses cheveux. _Il n'a pas besoin d'y toucher d'avantage._ Pensa Blaine. Mais il ne dit rien.

A la place il se fit violence pour se retenir de prendre l'étranger par les épaules et l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de se reculer et de se repositionner face aux portes métalliques. Le bouclé avait sentit ces yeux se poser sur lui, créant un agréable frissons qui le traversa de part en part.

Puis il sentit quelque chose glisser au coin de sa bouche. D'un geste du bras il essuya la bave qui coulait en jetant un regard paniqué à l'étranger qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

 _Oh mon dieu, il a vu…!_

Il détourna le regard, se retrouvant à nouveau face au miroir et ferma les yeux pour éviter de l'y voir encore à travers la vitre, sourcils froncés et bouche tordue dans un tentative désespérée de retenir la salive à l'intérieur. _Très élégant._

Un rire résonna derrière lui - _et quel rire !_ \- et il se retourna pour voir le châtain faire volte-face et se retrouver face aux boutons, cachant certainement une expression amusée sur son visage.

Blaine laissa échapper un petit soupir abattu, un sourire apparaissant sur ses propres lèvres, puis se décida à préférer contempler les portes de la cabine, moins dangereuses que le miroir.

Il se surpris alors à prier pour que les secondes durent des heures. Pour qu'il reste ici, dans cet ascenseur, seul avec l'étranger aux yeux bleus, aussi longtemps que possible. Il espérait même que la cabine reste coincé. Il voulait que personne n'entre, que personne ne sorte. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours avec cet ange pour lequel il avait clairement eu un coup de foudre.

Une vague de joie le traversa alors qu'il réalisait que s'il n'avait pas couru pour attraper cet ascenseur là quand il avait vu les portes commencer à se refermer, il aurait put ne jamais rencontrer l'étranger. S'il il avait attendu le prochain ou pris les escaliers, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais vu, vu la taille de ce bâtiment.

Sur le moment, courir n'avait été qu'un simple réflexe. Mais maintenant Blaine se demandait si ce n'était pas un signe du destin.

Parce qu'il y avait rencontré la plus belle personne qui soit sur terre.

 _Même si je ne connais pas son nom._

Cette pensée frappa Blaine comme un boulet de canon, le faisant vaciller. _Comment l'être le plus parfais du monde peut-il être à côté de moi sans même que je sache son nom ?_ Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question, mais il fut coupé par le _ding_ de l'ascenseur qui résonna dans la cabine alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Il tourna la tête vers l'étranger et le vit replacer son sac sur son épaule et sortir. Il marchait élégamment, s'éloignant du bouclé. Il s'autorisa alors à regarder ces fesses pour la première et sûrement la dernière fois aussi. Il ne le reverra peut-être jamais.

 _Je ne peux pas le laisser partir._

Il fit un pas en direction de la sortie, dans l'intention de quand même lui poser la question avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais les portes métalliques se fermèrent, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour éviter de rentrer dedans. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer de l'autre côté.

Il soupira, se réinstallant au centre de la cabine, et se passa les mains sur son visage pour tenter de contrôler sa respiration erratique - _Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à respirer comme ça ?_ \- et effacer les rougeurs encore présentes sur ses joues.

Il lui fallu tout le reste du trajet pour se calmer. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau où il avait son entretient.

Après s'être perdu - _Trois fois ! Comment j'ai pus me perdre trois fois !?_ \- et avoir demandé son chemin à plusieurs personnes, il se retrouva devant le bon bureau. C'était impossible qu'il se soit trompé cette fois, il y avait ''Isabelle Wright'' inscrit sur la porte.

Il frappa.

Il entendit un ''Entrez !'' puis il appuya sur la poignée, poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Se retrouvant face à la directrice de Vogue qui se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Ah ! Tu doit être Blaine ? Entre, viens t'asseoir.

Le bouclé vit la chaise qu'elle lui indiquait face au bureau et s'y installa, lui serrant poliment la main.

-Je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis, mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisse mon assistant. Je te présente Kurt Hummel. dit-elle avec un geste de la main vers l'arrière de la salle.

Blaine se retourna pour regarder dans la direction indiquée et son cœur manqua un battement.

L'étranger de l'ascenseur se trouvait là, appuyé dos au mur avec quelques dossiers en main, et un sourire - _J'adore son sourire…-_ amusé au visage.

Son ange avait enfin un nom. Un nom qui lui allait à merveille.

 _Kurt Hummel…_

* * *

Merci de votre temps. :p


End file.
